1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to paper roll dispensers, and especially to paper roll dispensers capable of storing at least one unused roll therein.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Cabinet type dispensers for the dispensing of paper products such as paper towels, toilet paper or any type of paper product commonly manufactured and distributed in the form of a continuous roll wound around a central tubular reel are well known in the prior art. By means of such cabinet type dispensers, the user may unroll the desired amount of paper product and detach it from the roll.
It is also known to provide cabinet type paper roll dispensers having room inside for the storage of at least one unused roll. Typically, the unused roll is stored near the top the cabinet and may be accessed by means of a cabinet lid. After the unused roll is removed from the cabinet, it must be installed so as to be made available for use. Thus, the removal and installation of the new roll is a multi-step process of considerable inconvenience to the user.
It would be desirable to provide a paper roll dispensing cabinet capable of storing at least one unused roll wherein the unused roll may be installed without removing it from the cabinet. It would also be desirable to provide a cabinet wherein the unused roll may be installed for usage by simply pushing or pressing a spring-biased push bar or button.